skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Spirit Links
Skylanders: Spirit Links is the 6th game in the Skylanders series. Gimmick The main gimmick of the special skylanders, the Spirit Links, is that they can enter the Spirit World with special Enchanted Mirrors and perform special tasks. A minor gimmick is that a new element, Chaos, has been added. Also, Nintendo Guest Stars can now be used on all consoles. Skylanders Spirit Links * Warhammer (Tech) * Copy and Paste (Tech) * Fireball (Fire) * Jack o' Lantern (Fire) * Waste Water (Water) * Shark Tooth (Water) * Rocky Road (Earth) * Ground Pound (Earth) * Arcane Mane (Magic) * Dark Magic (Magic) * Cy-Clone (Air) * Lightning Storm (Air) * Cornzooka (Life) * Chomp Champ (Life) * Grave-Stone (Undead) * Coffin Crusher (Undead) * I Scream (Dark) * Midnight (Dark) * Night Light (Light) * Glow Worm (Light) * Unleashed (Chaos) Cores * Abra Cadabra (Magic) * Supernova (Magic) * Cyber Borg (Tech) * Loose Screw (Tech) * Rain-Bow (Water * Snow Cone (Water) * Magma Head (Fire) * Meteorbite (Fire) * Stone Smash (Earh) * T-Wrecks (Earth) * Sound Wave (Air) * Tornadrone (Air) * Spring Time (Life) * Lawnmower (Life) * Zoombie (Undead) * Fate Cutter (Undead) * Nightmare (Dark) * Light's Out (Dark) * Solar Flare (Light) * Ultraviolet (Light) * Wreck-Age (Chaos) Reposes * Dragon Strike Spyro (Magic) * Coin Turret Trigger Happy (Tech) * Pirate King Gill Grunt (Water) * Volcanic Blaze Eruptor (Fire) * Crystal Armour Terrafin (Earth) * Tornado Master Whirlwind (Air) * Elven Swordsman Stealth Elf (Life) * Triple Slice Chop Chop (Undead) * Bladed Ring Spotlight (Light) * Shadow Force Blackout (Dark) Guest Stars * Infernal Blaze Charizard (Fire, Pokemon) * Aqua Armour Lily Pad (Water, PvZ) * Rock Smash Blind Bandit (Earth, Avatar: Legend of Aang) * Tamed Ace Argentavis (Air, ARK: Survival Evolved) * Plant Food Peashooter (Life, PvZ) * Supreme Evil Skeletron (Undead, Terraria) * Test Initiator GLaDOS (Tech, Portal) * Magic Overlord Gandalf (Magic, LOTR) * Electric Spark Pikachu (Light, Pokemon) * Shadow Streak Toothless (Dark, HTTYD) * Evil Strike Herobrine (Chaos, Minecraft) Forgotten Warriors * Chain Smash Ghost Roster (Undead) * Melon Grenades Camo (Life) * Shell-Shooter Tank Boomer (Tech) * Axe Lord Voodood (Magic) * Cyclone Shell Warnado (Air) * Dust Storm Dino-Rang (Earth) * Blazing Wings Sunburn (Fire) * Spider Crab Rider Wham-Shell (Water) Story Console and PC The plot of the game is that Kaos is using the power of the Chaos element to break the boundaries between the spirit and physical worlds and unleash a spirit army upon Skylands. The only heroes who can stop him are the Spirit Links, ambassadors between the two worlds. But Kaos has banished them to Earth as toys! Now a Portal Master must find the Skylanders and use them to find the 11 element crystals and defeat Kaos. 3DS and PS Vita TBA Packs All waves * PS3, PS4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii, PC and Wii U- Portal of Spirits, Battlecast Cards, Stickers, Game Disc, Warhammer, Ultraviolet, Triple Slice Chop Chop. * PS Vita and 3DS- Portal of Spirits, Battlecast Cards, Stickers, Game Disc, Cy-Clone, T-Wrecks and Dragon Strike Spyro. * Dark- Portal of Spirits, Battlecast Cards, Stickers, Game Disc, Dark Warhammer, Dark Cy-Clone, Dark Dragon Strike Spyro, Dark Ultraviolet and Dark T-Wrecks. Wave 1 * Chaos Element Pack- Chaos Trophy, Evil Strike Herobrine and Wreck-Age. * Fire Element Pack- Fire Trophy, Infernal Blaze Charizard and Magma Head. * Copy and Paste * Fireball * Shark Tooth * Rocky Road * Ground Pound * Nightmare * Ultraviolet * Elven Swordsman Stealth Elf + Volcanic Blaze Eruptor * Chaos Trap * Spider Crab Rider Wham-Shell. * TBA